line6fandomcom-20200213-history
Boss DM-2
Description HD500 Manual: Based on the Boss® DM2 Analog Delay. Treasured for its warm, distorted delays only a bucket brigade delay can produce! Helix Manual: BOSS® DM-2 Notes The real DM-2 had a max of 300ms delay time. Helix models this. Heard from a friend who heard it from a friend who heard it from another: : Hi there! I know exactly what this is. : Bucket Brigade is a model of the Boss DM-2. Maximum delay time on a boss DM-2 is about 300 ms. The Line 6 Bucket Brigade submodel is fully interactive between delay time and frequency response and if the time is set longer than about 300ms in this model, the result is really crappy delay resolution with audible clocking artifacts. Therefor we limited the range on this model to match the real world equivalent. Sidebar: The Adriatic Delay is basically the DM-2 with adjustable bucket brigade chip size and up to 1.8 seconds of delay time. : So, back to the tap tempo issue. One of our DSP guys came up with this idea of how to handle tap tempo when the time tapped is longer than the maximum allowed delay time for the model. The tap-tempo logic will intelligently divide the time. So, in the bucked brigade model, if you tapped a 500ms delay time in and had the unit set to 1/4 note, the Helix would realize that 500ms is out of range and put in a 250ms delay time, so you would still be in tempo, but also in delay time range. This trick is especially noticeable on the Bucket Brigade model since it has the shortest delay range. : The idea behind the scenes is that the tap tempo should always be on tempo, and if someone puts in a time too long, the Helix will give you a result that is on tempo rather than just setting the a probably off tempo maximum time value. : Cheers! In a facebook comment in the Line 6 Helix User Group, Ben Adrian had this to say: : The tone of the delayed signal changes when the delay time is changes. Short delay times have a higher fidelity. Longer delay times have lower fidelity. I wasn't around when the code was written for the old DM-2 model. However, the new DM-2 model uses a new bucket brigade (BBD) algorithm which does replicate this behavior. Because of this new code which more closely replicated the analog hardware, there was the same clocking noise and crazy artifacts that one gets when they mod old analog delay pedals to get more time. If we had added the ability for the DM-2 to go longer, then the short delay times would sound too hi-fi. : The Adriatic delay was kind of an accident. I wanted to give the DM-2 model more time than what was available stock, so I added the ability to virtually add more BBD chips. I added a few more features and we decided that it would be best to have a stock DM-2, with all of its features and weaknesses, because the weaknesses are part of the sound. In addition, we'd put in my modded version, which is a bit more tweaky and may not be everyone's cup of tea.